warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Downloadable Content (Warlock 2)
Lesser DLC Warlock 2: The Exiled Great Mage Edition Basic Info Available for pre-order, but the DLC will not unlock in early access until official release. It consists of 7 in-game items: Advanced info XML Data files show the following have DLC flags: *'Great Mage Selectable Advantages' **'Perks' ***5 points: Cold Wanderer ****'Unit: Nicholas Frost' *****Class: Caster *****Artifact slots: Magic Weapon, Magic Item, Magic Item *****Attack: 18 elemental (range 2) *****Life: 45 *****Movement: 3 Walking *****Sight Range: 2 *****Upkeep: 7 gold, 7 mana *****Perks: ******Usual Hero: Resistance: +20 Death, +20 Life *****Lore Info: For Nicholas Frost, the arrival of the Dremers in Ardania and the subsequent appearance of the United One was a serious blow. The global warming that the Mages have been talking about for a long time did indeed happen, and hot times came for the head Mage of Cold... Peers of his dominion demanded decisive action: cooling volcanos and lava lakes left by the Dremers. But Nicholas could no longer do that as he was trying to protect his broders from the United One with the last of his powers. When the situation escalated, there was only one way out. Nicholas Frost resigned as a Great Mage, left Ardania and went wandering across the worlds as a simple Lord in search of those who could give him a really cool reception. (from "Chronicles of New Worlds" written by Master Vardies Teleren) ***5 points: Magical Genius ****'Unit: Leya Inverse-Gabriev' *****Class: Caster *****Artifact slots: Melee Weapon, Magic Item, Magic Item *****Attack: 20 elemental (range 2) *****Life: 35 *****Movement: 3 Walking *****Sight Range: 2 *****Upkeep: 7 gold, 7 food *****Perks: ******Usual Hero: Resistance: +20 Death, +20 Life *****Abilities: ******Fireball!: 25 elemental damage, range 2, cooldown 3 *****Lore Info: 'Leia Inverse-Gabriev, magic genius', that's what her business card says. Heiress to a great family of Sorceresses, this lady knows all about black magic, white magic, and shamanism. She even created several spells! She loves adventure and constantly associates with all sorts of shady types. Her motto is: 'You mess with me? You're lucky to be alive! (from the 'Genius of Destruction' article published in the magazine "King's Voice in Exile") ***5 points: He Has It All ****'Unit: Halfall' *****Class: Caster *****Artifact slots: melee weapon, armor, magic item *****Attack: 18 melee *****Life: 55 *****Movement: 4 walking *****Sight Range: 2 *****Upkeep: 5 gold, 10 food *****Perks: ******Munchkin: Immune to Banes ******Regeneration: +8 ******Thick Hide: +25 melee resistance *****Abilities: ******Head Kick: 22.5 melee damage, Shaking Head bane (decreases attack strength) *****Lore Info: It's difficult to day anything definite about this 'Lord'. his age and name are unknown, and the origin is very shady. Everybody calls him 'Halfall' alluding to the fact that he looks like a descent of all races at the same time. He doesn't care what others call him. Halfall is only interested in gold, with which he is paid for his diverse talents. (from "Chronicles of New Worlds" written by Master Vardies Teleren) *****Note: has a Knife Throw ability perk available at level 3 with no cooldown. range 2, 22 melee, plus 3 damage per turn for 3 turns. ***10 Points: Dragon Incarnation ****'Unit: Tal Kalessil' *****Class: Creature *****Artifact slots: none *****Attack: 25 melee *****Life: 55 *****Movement: 4 flying *****Sight Range: 2 *****Upkeep: 5 gold, 5 food *****Perks: ******Dragonlord: Resistance: +35 melee, +25 missile, +15 elemental ******Science: Research points +5 ******Dragon: +25 spirit resistance *****Abilities: ******Dragonlord Fire: area of effect target plus next hex in line, cooldown 3, 27.5 elemental damage *****Lore Info: Tal Kalessil, the Dragon of Eternity, the sicth of the Firstborn, the Creator of magic... This primordial dragon is so strong and magnificent that it has its own 'capital' and 'centre of domain'. (from "Chronicles of New Worlds" written by Master Vardies Teleren) *****''Note: In data files, his s_unitType is set to Capital instead of Hero, and if chosen you spawn with him, but no capital, no settler, no starting units. His description says he is a capital. As a capital, if he dies, it counts as losing your capital. **'Spells''' ***3 points: Rise of the Dead ****Stage: 2 ****Casting time: 2 ****Cost: 100 mana (50 in own territory) ****Bane: Zombies Everywhere *****All units will resurrect as: Zombies *****Acts, turns: 10 *****Any unit that dies during the duration of the spell will be risen as a zombie. ****''Note: these zombies are the neutral brown faction, not caster's. ***1 point: '''Shocking Staff' ****Stage: 2 ****Casting time: 0.5 ****Cost: 20 mana (10 in own territory) ****Bane: Shocking Staff ****Shocking Staff: *****Damage: +20% elemental *****Applies the curse: Immobilization. The target unit is slowed or even totally stopped depending on its generation level and resistance. ****Debuff Group *****Resistance: -30 elemental ****Can be diselled ****Acts, turns: 3 ****Applies a buff that adds additional elemental damage and stun to all attacks by the target unit, but also decreases the unit's resistance to elemental magic. ****''Note: Because part of the enchantment is a Bane (the -30 elemental resist on the friendly unit), units immune to banes cannot be enchanted with this (legendary Lords etc) ***3 points: '''Call of Suzerain' ****Stage: 2 ****Casting time: 2 ****Cost: 100 mana (50 in own territory) ****Summons a random Lord to become available for hire at the NEXT TURN. ***2 points: Dead World ****Start the game at the world: Dead world ***2 points: Elemental World ****Start the game at the world: Elemental world *'Great Mages' **'Tal Kalessil ' ***Race: monsters ***Perks: ****Dragon Incarnation ***Biography: I never thought I would live to see the return of one of the Primordial Dragons to the worlds... Tal Kalessil, the Dragon of Eternity, the sixth of the Firstborn, the Creator of Magic. He once knew all existing spells, and even some that didn't yet exist. But time is merciless even to the Firstborn. Since the Primordials left, the worlds have changed. They have become much larger and moredifficult, and the magic has changed with them. Now Kalessil can be compared to a regular Great Mage, although he is much more clever. I'm sure Tal Kalessil will quickly make up for lost time, and when he gets to Ardania, the United One will stand no chance of winning. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds written by Master Vardies Teleren) *'Researchable Spells' **Wizardry ***'Ice Meteor' ****Stage: 3 ****Casting time: 2 ****Cost: 180 mana (90 in own territory) ****Damage: 20 elemental ****Bane: *****Immobilization. The target unit is slowed or even totally stopped depending on its generation level and resistance. *****Area of effect: target plus the surrounding hexes ****Inflicts high elemental magic and range damage and slows the target, also dealing elemental damage to all units around it. ***'Spit of Fire' ****Stage: 2 ****Casting time: 0.9 ****Cost: 110 mana (55 in own territory) ****Damage: 40 elemental ****Bane: Spit of Fire *****Damage per turn: -4 *****Healing power: -79% *****Can be dispelled *****Acts, turns: 4 ****Inflicts elemental magic, lowers the effect of incoming healing on the target and applies a bane that deals additonal damage over time. ***'Inevitability' ****Stage: 2 ****Casting time: 0.7 ****Cost: 150 mana (75 in own territory) ****Bane: Inevitability *****Stunned *****Healing this unit: -50% *****Damage per turn: -4 *****Can be dispelled *****Acts, turns: 4 ****This bane stuns, paralyzes, lowers the effect of healing, and deals damage over time. ****''Note: The description does not indicate the usual "depending on its generation level"... unknown if this spell bypasses this or if this is just a description thing. **Sorcery ***'Summon Treewarden''' ****Stage: 3 ****Casting time: 2 ****Cost: 200 mana (100 in own territory) ****Summons: Treewarden *****Treewarden *****Stage: 3 *****Attack: 24 melee *****Life: 70 *****Movement: 3 walking *****Upkeep: 12 mana ****''Note: this spell was an Agrela spell in Warlock 1 and the spell name in the data file still has Agrela in it, but is in the Sorcery tree here. This is marked as being a "DLC" index of 1, though. ***'Holy Ring''' ****Stage: 2 ****Casting time: 0.8 ****Cost: 180 mana (90 in own territory) ****Damage: 30 life magic ****Area of effect: hexes around the target ****Applies to a firendly unit. Inflicts life magic damage on all enemies in the vicinity of the target. ***'Doom' ****Stage: 3 ****Casting time: 3 ****Cost: 350 mana (175 in own territory) ****Causes all kind of terramorphing natural disasters to happen. ****''Note'': Looks like we can be like Elpiritster...